Crack is Wack
by Mistress Aya
Summary: AU- Fast times at Karakua High. Renji is hot for a red head, Tatsuki wants her childhood friend, Uryu tries to escape the clutches of a sadistic goth, while Orihime fantasizes about the new, young, hot teacher. CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**Crack Is Wack**

**Chapter One**

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk!"

Abarai Renji looked down to notice the fiery red hair, a shade similar to that of his, below him. The fiery red hair that belonged to a scowling face which menacingly looked up at him. A scowling face that happened to be behind red spectacles that were triangular in shape…like a librarian…a sexy librarian. A smile perched upon his face.

"Just who the hell do you think you're smiling at loser!?"

Renji's grin grew even wider as he placed a hand onto his hip. "My apologies for bumping into you, miss. Ya see, I'm new here at this school and I don't really know my way around…but maybe it could be great if you were to show me around…"

"Show you around? Just what do I look like…some damn welcoming committee? And I won't accept that sorry, pitiful ass excuse for an apology! You tried to ravish me like I'm some piece of meat…just like the filthy dogs all you men are! ARRGHHHHH!"

Renji didn't know what brought on this full on hate spurned by the feisty red head in the thirty seconds that he had only known her. All Renji knew was that he had walked the halls of Karakua High school that morning, looking for his history civilizations class, and while being swept by the crowd, he ACCIDENTALLY bumped into her. Yes, it was truly only a mere accident. If Renji had wanted to start trouble his first day in his new school on the first day of class of the new school year, he most certainly wouldn't have done it by accidentally bumping into a chick. But something about this kind of ignited a spark of interest within him. If he wanted to take it further, he decided that he could...and he would. Plus, there was just something so darn cute…and sexy when she looked mad.

"Oh, come on now? Do you honestly think I'm that kind of guy?" He folded his arms as he threw her a pearly white smile.

"YES! You look like some criminal…with all those tattoos… on your face and on your arms…"

"That's not the only place they're on." He winked.

She fumed as her whole face turned red, much to his sheer enjoyment. He was seriously enjoying getting this kind of rise out of her. Honestly, it was too easy.

"How DARE you try to come on to me you punk! You fool! You crazed lunatic!"

By this time, they started garnering attention from a crowd of students who were gathering nearby.

_"Crazed lunatic? If she only knew…" _he thought as he raised an eyebrow at her before deciding that he would ignore her. "Come on babe." He smiled as he gently reached for her arm. "Don't be that way toward me. I'm a nice guy, really…"

"DON'T _babe_ me!" She swatted his hand away. "I'm NOT your babe! Never have been and NEVER EVER will be! Do you understand!? So STOP trying to attack me like an animal! You got that!? I'm off limits! And besides, I don't even like your stinkin' sex! What kind of loser chases after someone that doesn't even want him? Are you _that_ desperate!? Ha! LOSER!"

Renji looked after the red headed girl who walked away as a couple of students began to laugh and point at him while walking past. So, she was into chicks, huh? That made it even more interesting. He began to smile to himself as he walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tatsuki, wait up!"<p>

Arisawa Tatsuki stopped upon hearing her name called on her way to school that morning. She assumed it was one of her sparring mates whom she took karate lessons with at the dojo she frequented regularly after school.

Tatsuki was the second strongest in her age group in Japan, which garnered her respect from her peers at the dojo who were mostly guys. They admired her strength and capability, and even considered her to be one of them. It was great in many ways that they didn't judge her differently because she was a girl, but Tatsuki often wondered would she ever be considered anything other than just a friend, or "one of the guys". Especially in the case of this certain friend.

_"That voice,"_ Tatsuki thought, as her heart began to beat a little faster upon recognizing who it belonged to.

It was Kurosaki Ichigo, a longtime friend of Tatsuki's. Tatsuki was extremely nervous whenever she was around Ichigo. Her legs quavered, her palms became sweaty, her stomach began to do flips and turns, and she found herself checking to see if she wore deodorant. She didn't know what made her feel this way whenever she was around Ichigo. She never used to like him in that way. He was her childhood friend and they had always been buddies since she could remember. But over the summer, Tatsuki began to experience these new strange feelings she had for Ichigo. And now, in the beginning of the new school year, how was she supposed to act, much less, tell him how she felt about him?

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Okay, stay cool, stay cool. Gosh, I feel like an idiot…"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked upon noticing Ichigo had approached her…much sooner than she had anticipated. "Oh, uh…nothing. I was just chanting this new song I had in my head, ha ha." She smiled as she scratched the back of her head. _"Damn it, you are such a flake! How could he see you whispering to yourself like some psycho? Wait…can he hear my now? No, it's just my head talking. Oh…doh!"_

"Oh," he said. "It's been a while since I've seen you Tatsuki-chan. I haven't seen you that much this summer."

"Yeah, well I've just been busy training," Tatsuki said. "Just busy busy busy, heh heh!" _"Idiot."_

"Yeah. I've been busy this summer too. My dad's been forcing me to help at the clinic."

As they made their way toward the building, Ichigo stopped and pulled Tatsuki aside, to which she noticed that he had looked rather depressed.

"Tatsuki, you know a lot about girls, right?" he asked as his face turned a deep shade of red. "I mean, of course you would since you are one…"

Tatsuki was confused, but also sparked with much curiosity by Ichigo asking her that question. "Yeah sure!" she answered him. _"How nice of you to notice…"_ What's the problem?"

He sighed as Tatsuki followed him inside to where he craned his head back against his locker. "You see, there's this girl..."

"Oh?" Tatsuki asked with surprise as her heart began to beat a little fast. "What kind of girl?"

"She's really beautiful and really popular…"

_"Oh…that kind of girl."_

"And I really like her. But I just don't know what to say, or how to approach her. I mean, I'm not some damn pansy! I know how to talk…it's just, this girl's different, I guess. I get all nervous and I forget what to say whenever I'm around her. And I don't want her to think I'm some bonehead..."

"I know how you feel," Tatsuki sadly mumbled.

"Really?"

"Uh, well, yeah," she said quickly as her face began to flush. "I always get nervous before a tournament." "_Nice save."_

"But this is different. This isn't a tournament. I don't know what this is…"

Tatsuki sighed. She was bummed to hear that her crush had a crush on someone else. But it wasn't like she expected for Ichigo to be in love with her or anything. Though, it couldn't have hurt to dream. "So, who's the girl?" she asked.

"Everyone, move out of the way!" Honsho Chizuru yelled trying to clear the hall. "Hey, you freshman!" she yelled, picking up a freshman student by his shirt collar. "Beat it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. It was no one but Chizuru, the resident lesbian making way for the _coronation_. It was standard procedure _every_ morning at Karakua High—for everyone to make way for the grand entrance of—

"Make way for Princess Orihime!" Chizuru announced.

Students divided into two columns along each side of the hall as she made her way down the hall.

Inoue Orihime, the big booby princess herself, was deemed the prettiest girl in the entire school. All of the guys liked her, and all of the girls wanted to either be, or be _with_ her, with Chizuru being a living testament to that.

"Inoue-san, may I carry your books today?" a male student asked.

"Inoue-san, may I worship the ground you walk on?" another asked.

"Hey, scram you two!" Chizuru yelled at them as they both screamed before running away.

Tatsuki looked around the hall and noticed all of the dreamy-eyed stares everyone had from gazing at Orihime. She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe this?" she asked Ichigo as she looked up at him.

Ichigo was wearing the same dreamy-eyed stare everyone else wore.

_"Oh, no…not you too," _she thought.

Orihime looked up and saw Tatsuki before her. Her face quickly lit up as she headed toward her. "Tatsuki-chan, it's so good to see you!" she gave her a big hug.

"Hey!" Tatsuki cried, from the applied force Orihime had put into the hug. "It's... good… to see… you too… Hime…" Tatsuki took in the air and breathed a sigh of relief after Orihime had finally released her. She and Orihime were best friends, and had been since junior high. And while it sucked always being in Orihime's shadow, Tatsuki always remained whenever Orihime needed her the most. "I was just here with my friend Ich—" Tatsuki began as she turned toward Ichigo, only to find no one there.

"Your friend, Ich?" Orihime giggled. "That's a funny name," she said.

"Yeah, sure is," Tatsuki said, wondering where Ichigo went off to.

"Tatsuki, I need to talk to you," Orihime said, as her demeanor switched to being serious.

"Sure, go ahead," Tatsuki said. _"That's what I'm always here for..."_

Orihime sighed. "I just feel like I can always talk to you Tatsuki, because you always seem to understand. You're a real friend, and I don't get that too often. All the girls always agree with everything I say…no matter even if I'm right or wrong. And most guys always take advantage of me. They're not even interested in me. They're only interested in my—my boobies!"

Tatsuki giggled.

"Well, it's true," said Orihime.

"Maybe you should stop dating jerks then," Tatsuki mused.

Orihime paused. "You're right!"

Tatsuki stopped. She didn't mean for Orihime to actually take her literally, but she had to admit, the girl didn't have a backbone at all, and always had a knack for attracting the biggest jerks.

"From now on, I won't date anymore!" Orihime announced.

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked dumbfounded.

"I'm through with dating," Orihime said, "unless, it's true love. I deserve to have true love, and I want a guy who really loves me for me."

"How will you know if it's true love or not?" Tatsuki skeptically asked. "I mean, does true love even exist?" _"Does true love exist in Ichigo ever having feelings for me?"_

"I think so," Orihime said, optimistically. "I think that there is a true love for everyone. My true love is out there somewhere, Tatsuki, and I just have to wait for him."

"Good luck," Tatsuki mumbled, though she felt that one could say the same for her in her predicament.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia, folded her arms, sitting in the passenger seat, as her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, drove them both to school that morning.<p>

Nothing could express the disdain which she felt that morning, not only for her brother, but for the students at this new school where he was offered a new teaching job at, whom she would grow to dislike as much as they would dislike her for being _different_.

Different, was an understatement when it came to Rukia. She wasn't that much different in that she had hobbies and interests just like every other teenager. But, Rukia wasn't like your normal teenager…and she didn't care. Rukia chose to accessorize her uniform with black and white striped socks, rocker jewelry, and make up; and when most teenagers enjoyed either going to the mall or to the movies after school, Rukia, rather enjoyed sitting alone in her room with the lights dim, and create art on her body with a black sharpie marker—and with that same sharpie, draw pictures of bunny rabbits—her favorite animal. It didn't help that one of her old teachers from an art class, told her that her drawings were rather, _inappropriate_, and that if she ever wanted to be taken seriously she would need to develop a new, artistic concept.

_"How's this for my new artistic concept?" _Rukia remembered saying to herself, when she sketched a mural of bunny rabbits all over her teacher's desk, much to her teacher's horror upon entering class the next morning.

But back to the situation at hand, Rukia wasn't at all delighted about transferring to Karakua High. She wondered, why did it always have to be like this? She'd have to pack all her belongings and move from place to place with her brother, to begin life anew. She missed the old days...the ones where their parents both were still alive—before the horrible accident.

She remembered that day. She was just seven, when their parents left on a business trip, only to not make it back safe. Her brother had just finished his last year of high school before taking full responsibility to care for her himself.

They had no family, and no other relatives. Both of their parents were highly regarded individuals in the community, and harped on Byakuya to make a decent living for himself after finishing high school. So, Byakuya did.

After high school, Byakuya decided to go to school to become a teacher. Things went smoothly for a few years, until Byakuya's wife, the love of his life, named Hisana, passed some years ago. Since then, Byakuya had closed off his communications with most people, and buried himself into his work. Quick to get away from the burdening memories of his dead parents and his doomed marriage, Byakuya picked up everything he had, and with Rukia, moved to another town to teach. But after a few years past, and still, having not been satisfied, he took another teaching position elsewhere, which resulted with him and Rukia being at Karakua High.

His reputation for having an insatiable attitude and being hard to please, added with the inconsistent family life he and Rukia had, caused Rukia to have a dreary look on life, one which didn't include happiness.

She sighed as she stared out of the car window. She wished she could escape. She wished she could run away from it all. More than anything did she not want to be at this new school full of new people.

They finally pulled into the parking lot, where Byakuya took time to find a parking space. After finally finding one, he turned the engine off. Rukia knelt to pick up her bag from along the floor, and had just opened the car door when he called her.

"Rukia," he said, as her grasp held the door handle firmly.

She paused and deeply sighed before rolling her eyes. "Yes?" she finally asked in an affected tone.

"Do you need money for lunch?" he asked her, without even looking in her direction while he pulled his keys from the ignition.

"No," she muttered. "I'll be fine."

"Very well," he said. "I'll meet you right here after school at three o'clock. You better hurry to class. We're late."

"Whatever," she said, before getting out of the car and shutting the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tatsuki ignored Orihime, as she babbled on about some nonsense dealing with astronauts in space and time travel. She had more important things to worry about…such as Ichigo.

_"Ichigo is in love with someone else…but who? So much for telling him how I feel," _she thought.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Orihime asked, as they entered the classroom.

Orihime's question abruptly cut through Tatsuki's thoughts, as she came back to reality. She looked at the teacher's desk at the front of the room and noticed it was empty. "That's strange," she said. "It's the first day of school. Teachers are supposed to be on time."

While the entire classroom began to whisper, wondering over their teacher's whereabouts, Orihime and Tatsuki took it upon themselves to find a seat. Orihime took a seat somewhere on the front row, while Tatsuki took the one behind her. No sooner than ten seconds after Tatsuki was seated, had she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to be face to face with Ichigo in the seat right behind her.

"Ichigo!" she said, startled. "I mean—"she began to blush. _"Okay, cool it Tatsuki…calm down." _"What are you doing? And what happened to you this morning?"

"That's kind of what I have to talk to you about," he said, as his cheeks turned red. "You see, the girl I have a crush on is..."

Tatsuki's heart began to beat faster. "Yes?"

"Orihime."

_"Oh." _"Oh," Tatsuki said. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "You see, I need you to do a favor for me..."

_"Geez. The things we do for our so-called friends…" _"What is it?" she asked uninterestedly, disappointed from hearing the news about his secret crush on Orihime.

"I need you to ask Orihime what does she think about me?"

Within an instant, Tatsuki's blood began to boil. She couldn't believe this. Of all the things he wanted her to do, he wanted her to ask the girl whom _he_ had a crush on how she felt about him, for him. Was he kidding her? Just what kind of friend did he take her for?

Tatsuki opened her mouth to air out her reply, when suddenly the entire class became silent upon the teacher's arrival.

"My apologies for being late," he said, apathetically, as he set his briefcase down upon his desk. "I am Kuchiki-san. I will be the new instructor for this English class. I would like for everyone to sign the roll as it generates around the class." He handed a clip board with a classroom roll attached, to a student who sat on the furthermost end of the front row.

Orihime stopped as she suddenly took notice. Her heart began to beat fast, her palms got sweaty, and she could feel the heat from her face burn ten times over. Was it just her, or did all of a sudden, the air condition in the room didn't seem to work?

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen—almost ethereal. He had a pale, milky complexion, offset by his long dark hair, which was kept neatly in place, save for a few strands which purposely hung over his left eye—as if they were always meant to be there. Then there was the piercing gaze from his steel gray eyes, which were as cold and elusive as the air which he gave about upon entering the room.

"First things first—"

"Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya stopped in an element of shock upon hearing his name called—as if he hadn't expected for anyone to address him. He slowly turned to address the person from which the voice belonged to, which so happened to be a petite, dark-haired girl, who stood so that she could make herself more visible to him.

"Kuchiki-san," the girl's face noticeably flushed as he turned to acknowledge her, "I was hoping…if you wouldn't mind if we introduce ourselves…since you're new here and you don't know anything about us…and of course, we'd like to get to know more about you too." She blushed.

"Amen," another girl whispered followed by a few more female pleas in agreement.

Byakuya looked around the class to take in the students who were so very eager to participate in this activity. Byakuya had never suggested it in the first place, for he didn't believe in introductions on the first day. To him, there was no one in the room important enough for them to warrant his attention by learning their name. When he would grade their papers, mostly with F's, he wouldn't pay attention to the name on the paper anyway, so what good would it matter?

"Very well," he settled. "I presume you want to go first?"

"My name is Kaneshiro Miyoko," the girl said. "I am a third year here, and I enjoy music, softball, and dancing. I also love sweets. My favorite dessert is chocolate covered strawberries…"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. She was about to barf if she had to sit through a whole class period of girls flirting with the teacher like this.

Orihime rested a hand underneath her chin as she sighed.

_"And what kind of sweets do you like?"_

_ Orihime looked up. "Huh?"_

_ Byakuya began advancing toward her as his dark hair cascaded around his shoulders. His neck tie was loosened, and the top two buttons of his shirt were unfastened, just where she could see the cuts above his smooth, white, toned chest. He leaned forward, standing before her. _

_ "What kind of sweets do you like, Miss…"_

_ "Inoue," she said meekly. "My name's Inoue Orihime."_

_ "Orihime?" he asked._

_ "Yes," she breathed._

"Orihime?"

"Yes," she answered again.

"Sign the roll," Tatsuki said, as she nudged her with the clip board.

Orihime sighed disappointedly as she took the clip board, being met with an abrupt trip back to reality.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get your name from this morning," Renji said. As soon as he spotted Chizuru in the hall right after first period, he ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. "What's your name again?"<p>

"Beat it, loser," Chizuru responded.

"So, your first name's 'beat it' and your last name's 'loser'?" Renji teased. "Your father sure must have had a rough time when he was in school."

"Why are you following me?" she asked with annoyance.

"I'm not following you. I'm on my way to my next class," he stated. "And I see you're on your way to yours as well. Aren't I allowed to receive my education?"

"Not that it'll help any," she muttered.

"Ooh, that hurt!" He placed a hand over his chest, feigning injury from her insult. "If it bugs you so much, I'll leave you alone…" he said.

"Great."

"Until, you tell me your name."

She stopped as she turned to face him. "You will never _ever_ receive that privilege from me!" With that, she turned on her heel and haughtily stomped off to her next class, which happened to be chemistry lab.

The classroom was set up so that there were two columns of lab tables, two in each row, and one on each side of the classroom. Each table also had two bar stools to seat each student. Chizuru found an empty table and sat down on her stool. She placed her notebook down on the table before her, and bent down to take out a pen from her bag, just when she heard a voice next to her.

"Hi, there."

She froze. She looked up to see Renji standing and hovering right above her, with a big grin on his face.

Chizuru's blood began to boil. It wasn't enough that he followed her and harassed her in the halls, but now he was following her into her classes. This bordered extremely on being stalkerish, as she would know. But for the first time, she wasn't the stalker. She was the one beingstalked, much to her extreme displeasure.

"What…are…you…doing…here!?" she screamed.

All of the students in the classroom turned in their direction.

"It's not enough that I can't walk the halls without your harassment, but you follow me into my class as well!?" she said, angrily, as she balled both fists. "You're sick! You're some sort of sicko who needs a life! You're the most disgusting, presumably sad, and detestable excuse of a human being I've ever met! ARRGGHHHH!"

The whole classroom became quiet. The teacher stepped into the room and walked towards Renji and Chizuru and looked at the both of them as she folded her arms. "Is there a problem here?" she asked.

"Yes! This man," Chizuru pointed at Renji, "has been obsessed and adamant with chasing me around all over," she said. "He threatens my safety, making me a liability to this school, and I deserve to be allowed my right to receive my education in peace, free from disturbance of being followed around by someone who's just here for jesting purposes!"

Satisfied with that remark, she crossed her arms and smirked at Renji, sending him a reproachful glare.

The teacher turned toward Renji. "Young man, is this true?"

Renji looked dumbfounded and confused. He scratched his head. "I don't know what's going on," he said. "I was just saying hello while coming to my next class—chemistry."

Chizuru froze as Renji handed the teacher his class schedule…and sure enough, he was in the right class.

"Very well, take a seat," the teacher said, as Renji nodded. "There will be no more outbursts like this before class starts."

Chizuru opened her mouth. "But—" She watched as the teacher headed back to her desk. She turned around and looked at Renji, who had taken a seat two tables behind her.

He waved.

Chizuru turned back around and fumed.

Ishida Uryu was sitting in the back of the class when he watched the scene just take place between Chizuru and Renji before the start of chemistry lab which they had taken together. But Uryu, wasn't so much as concerned about Chizuru's outburst. He had other things on his mind—like how he would get the chance to impress Inoue Orihime.

Uryu had a crush on Orihime since the beginning of their matriculation at Karakua High. And while year after year, he fought the nerve to actually talk to her, he decided that this year was the year for him. It was either now or never that he would talk to Orihime and let her know how he felt. But he wasn't a jock, nor was he one of those cool, playboy types. He was just a regular, nerdy teenager, with hopes that he would be able to approach the prettiest girl in the school.

Just as Uryu began to ponder his thoughts of how he would set forth his plan into action, _she _walked through the door—she being, Orihime herself.

Uryu began to panic. He watched, as she took a seat at an empty table in the front of the classroom. He sighed, as he tried to relax his rapidly beating pulse rate. _"There she is. I can do it. Just relax."_ These were the words that he kept telling himself as he finally stood up and made his way toward her before class began.

First, he would somehow find the nerve to say hello, and then he would tell her a story about of all the interesting things he learned while at biophysics camp this summer. She probably wouldn't care for his story, but at least it would show that he was smart and knowledgeable about a lot of things—something which he knew that girls liked. Well, most girls anyway, liked a guy who was smart and who could be able to teach them new things. Too bad he didn't have the attractiveness or the brawn quotient on his side. But in all reality, Uryu felt that he was a pretty decent catch. He had a good heart, and cared about helping others. If only it would mean something to Orihime.

As Uryu pondered on these things, all while murmuring, "I can do this, I can do this," to himself, he didn't pay attention to notice that a foot stepped out to trip him, 'causing him to fall flat on his face in front of everyone.

Uryu could hear the laughter of everyone in the room as his faced burned with embarrassment. Had Orihime noticed?

He looked up to see Orihime, who turned, from her stool. She was surprised as she looked down at the floor at Uryu, and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Uryu quickly stood up and dusted off his clothes as he turned to face whoever was the culprit of this heinous act…only, he came face to face with a petite girl wearing goth makeup. She smiled at him.

Uryu didn't know what to say to this girl, who had just made a fool and a mockery out of him on the first day of class in front of everyone, _including_ Orihime. But just as Uryu opened his mouth to confront her, another voice called out.

"Quiet down, everyone," the teacher said, finally standing before everyone, signaling the beginning of class. "Young man, will you please have a seat?"

Uryu looked around to realize she was referring to him. His face turned red as he quickly sat in the seat closest to him, which happened to be in front of the girl who tripped him. Being paranoid, Uryu slowly turned to look at the girl behind him—just to make sure she wouldn't cut his hair to make a voodoo doll.

The girl blew a large bubble with her gum. As soon as it popped, she chewed it. She gave Uryu a wink.

Uryu turned back around and shuddered.

"Alright, class," the teacher said, as soon as everyone was settled. "Beginning today, I am going to assign everyone lab partners. Everyone will be responsible for working together with their partner. You will be graded together for group assignments, but individually on tests."

Uryu's ears perked up a little when he heard the teacher was assigning lab partners. This meant…he still had a chance to be with Orihime.

"Okay, let's see…" the teacher said, as she skimmed the list of names on her class roll. "Honsho Chizuru?"

"That's me!" Chizuru raised her hand.

"You will be partnered with Abarai Renji."

Renji stood up and made his way over toward the seat next to Chizuru. "Looks like we're going to be partners!" He grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Chizuru, clearly dissatisfied. She folded her arms. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Let's see, who's next?" the teacher asked. "Miss Inoue?"

"Yes ma'am," Orihime politely responded.

"You will be paired with…"

Uryu began to cross his fingers. "Oh please, oh please, oh please," he whispered to himself.

"Asano Keigo."

_"Damn it,"_ Uryu thought, trying to fight his disappointment over not being Orihime's lab partner. He sighed. Well, so much for hoping that could work out.

"Ishida, Uryu," the teacher called his name.

"Here," Uryu said, disappointedly, raising his hand. Since he wasn't going to be lab partners with Orihime, he at least hoped that the partner his teacher had chosen wouldn't be some freak or weirdo. But he couldn't be more than wrong.

"You will be paired with Kuchiki Rukia."

"Who is Kuchiki Rukia?" Uryu asked. Just then, Uryu felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the dark-haired girl who had tripped him earlier.

"I'm Rukia," she said. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, referring to the empty stool next to him.

"Uh…n—no," Uryu stammered as she took the stool next to him. Uryu couldn't believe this. He was going to be lab partners with—that girl. He wondered just how this was going to work out. Still in utter shock, he turned and looked at the girl as she gave him a smile. But something about her smile didn't read warmly with Uryu, as he began to feel a cold shiver run down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tatsuki was still completely bummed out from that morning over Ichigo liking Orihime. Orihime was her friend and all, but she wished that Ichigo had noticed her instead. The sad thing about it was Orihime failed to recognize, or, even know who Ichigo was, as her main focus during lunch was the new English teacher.

"He's SO dreamy!" Orihime gushed, as she clasped her hands together. "He's like…the most beautiful man on earth! Don't you think so, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Meh," Tatsuki said, eating her lunch. "Pretty boys aren't really my type."

"But Kuchiki-san isn't just a pretty boy! He's a man. The real strong and silent type," she said, as she continued to fantasize about Byakuya. "I've never met another guy like him before…"

"I thought you said you were giving up on guys and would wait to find true love?" Tatsuki pointed out.

"Forget what I said earlier!" Orihime smiled as she fanned her hand. "Right now, I feel different. I feel so…so drawn to him…like I've never been drawn to anyone else before..."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"It's almost perfect. So perfect. He's perfect," Orihime stated. She brought her hands up to her face as she began to daydream.

Tatsuki stared at the blushing girl, who seemed to be in her own little world. Oh boy. How would she explain this to Ichigo? Furthermore, how would she be able to tell Ichigo her _own_ feelings for him?

* * *

><p>"So, are you guys ready to play some soccer or what!?" Ichigo grinned to his teammates.<p>

"Yeah! We're gonna crush those losers on the other team!" Asano Keigo said, as he fist pumped Ichigo.

Uryu began to get nervous, as he looked way over on the other side of the field where the girls were playing volleyball during P.E. He noticed Orihime, practicing her serve. He sighed. He had to find some way for her to notice him. But how?

"You pansies don't know a thing about soccer even if somebody showed ya," Renji taunted, stepping onto the field.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows at him. "Do you think you're some big shot?"

"I don't think," Renji said, before taking a sip from his water bottle. "I _know_ that I'm gonna destroy you."

Ichigo balled both fists while his friends Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, and Sato Chad held him back. "Well, we'll just see about that!" he angrily charged. "The new guy thinks that he can show us up, but we'll show him!"

Renji gave a cocky smile. "Alright, let's do this then!" He yanked off the shirt that he had on, which revealed his ripped, muscular, toned torso and upper half.

The girls immediately stopped playing volleyball as they took notice of Renji's body…_and _his tattoos.

Renji looked over where Chizuru was and began to flex his right arm before kissing his bicep.

Chizuru rolled her eyes and looked away.

Renji laughed.

"This isn't some strip tease," Ichigo said irritated. "If you got skills then prove it."

"I'll prove it alright," Renji said.

"You and I will be team captains then," Ichigo said.

Renji agreed as they began to pick their teams.

Uryu sighed. He hated nothing more than choosing teams during P.E. It was the most humiliating thing anyone had to take part in. No one wanted to suffer the embarrassment of being picked dead last and forced to be on a team that didn't want you to begin with.

As Renji and Ichigo chose away, Uryu started to get worried as the number of guys waiting to be picked dwindled down one by one. He grew even more worried as the girls began to flock over and watch with interest.

Finally, it was down to Uryu and some fat guy eating a sandwich. It was Renji's pick.

Renji looked at the both of them as if he wished he had another option. "Glasses," Renji finally said.

Uryu looked relieved, as he went over to join in Renji's ranks.

"Fine then," Ichigo said, who was left with the obese loner. "Let's go!"

Uryu looked out of the corner of his eye and observed Orihime, who stood aside with her friend Tatsuki as they, along with the rest of the other girls, watched them. He gulped.

The kick-off began with Renji in possession of the ball from Ichigo, as he began to move the ball down the field.

Renji made a quick cut to the left, then to right, as he dodged each opponent from the other team one by one.

"Hey, Renji over here!" a teammate called, trying to catch Renji's attention to pass the ball.

But Renji ignored him as he continued to dominate down the field. He looked from the corner of his eye to his right, to notice a player from the opposing team charge toward him…but in a quick, decisive moment, Renji swerved out of his reach.

He continued to move the ball down the field, ignoring a wave from another open teammate to pass the ball. As Renji approached the other team's goal, he was confronted by no one other than Ichigo.

Ichigo's back was bent, and his feet were planted into the ground, as he focused on trying to retrieve the ball from Renji.

Renji grinned, as he did a fake play to the right, of which Ichigo had fell for. As Ichigo moved, Renji swerved around to his left, kicking the ball into the open position left unoccupied by Ichigo.

The ball soared through the air, hitting the net outside of the goalie's reach, scoring Renji and his team a goal.

"Yes!" Renji shouted, fist pumping the air as he and his team began to celebrate.

"All right," Ichigo said with annoyance. "You scored this one, but we'll score the next one."

"We'll see about that." Renji smirked as he and his team regrouped for the next play.

Ichigo's team scored the next few goals and developed a commanding lead, until Renji's team came back up to tie with them. After some time passed, the final stretch of the game came down to both Renji and Ichigo's teams tied with 12 goals a piece. Renji and his team needed the final goal in order to win, but suddenly, one of his teammates became injured.

As his teammate sat on the bench with an iced ankle, Renji folded his arms and began to contemplate his next move.

"Looks like your team won't be able to play without a right forward," Ichigo said.

"I know that!" Renji snapped angrily. He folded his arms.

"Well, how the hell are you going to play with a missing player on the field unless another one just magically shows up?" Ichigo pointed out. "You're being ridiculous right now."

"Just shut up," Renji muttered as he began to think to himself, though he knew Ichigo was right.

Uryu looked over at Orihime, who stood looking concerned as she and the rest of the girls watched what went on. His heart began to beat faster. He had to do something, or else his team would lose. This was his chance to prove himself to everyone, and to Orihime.

"I—I'll go in for him," Uryu stammered, as he rose from his seat on the bench.

Both Renji and Ichigo turned toward Uryu's direction. Renji looked at the scrawny boy with glasses before him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You?" he asked in disbelief.

"Y—yes," Uryu answered, his confidence surging.

"No," Renji shook his head.

Uryu's shoulders slumped. "Why not?" he asked.

"C'mon," said Ichigo. "He wants to play, go on and let him."

For some reason, Renji knew that Ichigo wasn't too concerned over his refusal to let Uryu play. In fact, if he knew all too well, he bet that Ichigo relished the fact that their only other option was Uryu—who didn't look as athletic as much as he looked intelligent.

"Do you know how to play?" Renji asked, with a tad hint of annoyance.

Of course, Uryu had never played soccer before, but it didn't look too challenging to him. How difficult could it be to just kick the ball in the opposing team's net?

"Sure," he replied.

"Alright, that settles it," Ichigo quickly said. "We've got another player, so now we can finally finish this game."

"Fine," Renji muttered. "You're out on the right field," he instructed Uryu.

Uryu nodded. He wasn't exactly sure where right field was, but he knew his left from his right so that helped. When he finally reached his position, the game resumed.

At kickoff, the two centers, Renji and Ichigo, struggled to remove the ball away from each other. Ichigo finally won as he wildly kicked the ball into an open area of the field. The ball landed and bounced twice before finally rolling on the grass and stopping right at the feet of Uryu.

Uryu was just as much surprised as everyone else that he had the ball in his possession. Now what to do?

He looked over at the sidelines where Orihime watched. She finally had her eyes on him. He couldn't believe it.

Uryu then looked before him to see a hoard of players charging in his direction. He gulped as fear suddenly swept over him.

"Kick the ball!" Renji yelled.

The sound of Renji's voice brought Uryu back to the reality of the game—that, and the stead fast approaching players, who were twice his size and ready to trample him into the ground.

With sudden instinct, Uryu's left leg, which initially had been permeated and frozen with fear, moved as he kicked the ball. Like a jolt of energy, Uryu felt his legs quicken as he began to run and move the ball down the field, quickly dodging the approaching players.

Uryu looked out from the corner of his eye, noticing the players behind him. He grinned to himself as he continued running. His heart fluttered. The nervousness, which he had initially felt, began to ease up.

When Uryu reached the end of the field, he heard chanting and yelling. He turned around to see that most of the girls were screaming and shouting to him. He looked over at Orihime, whose mouth opened in surprise.

Uryu turned away and looked back down at the field before him. He was just inches away now from the goal. Nothing separated him from scoring and making a goal, and his team winning, and finally being appreciated by everyone…including Orihime.

Uryu thought on these things as he stared at the goalie who menacingly trying to defend his team's goal. Uryu pulled back his right leg, and gave the ball one swift kick. The ball sailed over to the net, escaping the goalie's outreached hands, and sank right down into the mesh before it finally settled on the ground.

Uryu's first reaction was shock. He couldn't believe he just scored a goal…and no one else could either. Then when he realized what just happened he jumped up in the air with excitement.

"Yes!" he shouted, fist pumping the air.

After his brief celebration, Uryu realized he was being hoisted up by someone. When he looked around, he saw that it was Renji and a few of his fellow teammates.

"Nice job glasses!" shouted Renji, wearing the biggest grin.

"Woo-hoo!" a teammate yelled, followed by more boasts and cheers.

"Thanks," Uryu said, breathing heavily as he pushed up his glasses.

Clapping came from the crowd of girls who stood nearby watching.

Uryu quickly jerked his head around, hoping he would see Orihime. He did. She was standing next to Tatsuki and Chizuri who all clapped for Renji's team's win.

Uryu smiled at Orihime, making eye contact with her. Her warm brown eyes beamed right up at him, enough to draw him in.

Uryu's thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Alright, alright!" he said in an affected tone. "That's enough! You won," he bitterly acknowledged, giving Renji a frown, much to Renji's pleasure.

"Close game," Renji simply stated.

"Yeah, but we'll win next time!" Ichigo stated.

"Oh really?" Renji asked. "Well that's a challenge!"

"Game on!" Ichigo yelled back.

Suddenly a whistle blew. It was their P.E. coach telling them to hit the showers as class was soon to end.

"Next time," Renji told Ichigo.

"Yeah, we'll see," Ichigo said, before turning away.

Renji and his teammates lifted Uryu off their shoulders, setting him down, before headed toward the guys' locker room.

Uryu looked in Orihime's direction. She and the rest of the girls were leaving as well.

"Wait!" Uryu said chasing after them with an outstretched hand. But to his horror, Uryu felt someone tug down his shorts.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and the other girls turned around at the sound of Uryu's voice. At first they wondered what was going on…but then when they saw Uryu standing before them with his gym shorts hanging around his ankles, they gasped…then giggled.

Uryu's faced burned with embarrassment as he quickly pulled his shorts up. But it was too late. Orihime and everyone saw his tighty whities.

Chizuru pointed, laughing hysterically.

Tatsuki chuckled, placing a hand over her chest.

Orihime covered her face with both hands.

Everyone outside laughed and pointed at Uryu.

Uryu looked behind him to find who the culprit of his embarrassment was. He saw her.

A petite, raven haired girl with goth makeup grinned back at Uryu, giving him a little wave. She was the same girl from earlier in chemistry lab who tripped him and made him look like a doofus…and now, she had just made him look like a fool in front of everyone and Orihime again at P.E.

"You…" Uryu said, unable to finish his sentence. He was speechless.

She skipped off to the girls' locker room, followed by Orihime and the rest of the girls, still trying to hold back their laughter.

Uryu stood behind as he watched them disappear. How could this happen? From one minute he was on top of the world, scoring a soccer goal and winning the game, and to the next…this gothic chick was humiliating him and he was back to being a loser again.

Uryu knelt his head down, remembering the look of surprise on Orihime's face then the quick change to amusement as she giggled at his mishap. He sulked. Now Orihime would never take him seriously. They would never be together.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tatsuki!" Ichigo called to her after school.<p>

Tatsuki turned around to see Ichigo run up to her. "Yes, Ichigo?" she asked somberly.

Under normal circumstances, Tatsuki would have gotten all flustered about Ichigo calling after her…but that seemed to fade once she realized that morning that she wasn't the object of his affection.

"I need your help," Ichigo said.

Tatsuki sighed. "Look, if it's about Orihime, you're just going to have to tell her that you have feelings for her yourself," she said.

"That's what I need your help with," Ichigo said.

Tatsuki stopped walking. "And just how am I supposed to help you?" she asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, but maybe you can help me come up with something," he said.

Tatsuki sighed once more. "Ichigo, I can't—" she began.

"Why not?"

_"Because I have a crush on you and you're being an idiot," _she thought wryly to herself. "Because …I just can't."

"Tatsuki, please," Ichigo begged. "I promise if you help me do this one thing I'll never beg you for anything else again."

Tatsuki began to think. Helping her crush get with her best friend was the last thing she wanted to do. But as she looked into Ichigo's sad eyes, she knew she just couldn't say no to him…even if it hurt her.

"Alright," she finally said.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled excitedly as he hugged her. "Thanks Tatsuki!"

"You're welcome," she mumbled, fighting back her disappointment.


End file.
